Trouble with pirates
by Nami2255
Summary: Naruto crossover One piece. It has been two years after the fourth war, Naruto is dating Hinata. High rank mission are harder to come by because of the peace between villages. Naruto, Hinata and others have a mission that takes them to the lightning country. This story will go towards rating M at some point, but you will be warned.
1. Prologue

**Some warnings:**  
- This is my first story. Don't expect something original, cause it is probably not the case. And I don't know the correct writer jargon yet so if you give me feedback please explain what you mean as much as you can.  
- Important to know, this story contains spoilers for people who are not up-to-date with the manga and anime. I don't know what is going to happen, this is just my take on it.  
- Pairings are Naruhina (because I am a huge fan), SasuSaku (so they can be annoying together), Luffynami (because I don't have Hancock in this story) and Zorobin (just because). I might change my mind except from Naruhina and Zorobin, them as I write, please don't hate me if I do.  
- English is not my first language. (first language is Dutch! whoot whoot!)  
- Not a quick writer, I don't expect people to follow me because I don't think I am that good a writer. (I know, I know, if I don't think so, why publish it? because it would be selfish and now I can give something back to all the other people who have written or drawn stories about my favourite anime and manga.  
- I Don't own Naruto or One piece, they belong to Kishimoto and Oda. (if I did own them, Asuma and Ace would still be alive).  
- The story is set two years after the war in Naruto and after defeating Kaidou in One Piece. Some characters may seem different, that's because I have trouble to really nail them down. That is also a reason why I did a time skip.

Hope you will enjoy it. 

**Prologue**

**Konoha**

'You would kill me if you weren't already gone', I mused, 'but… maybe after I explain that I really love her, he would allow me to date her'. I watched Hinata putting the flowers in a vase in front of the grave. 'After all you know how it feels to be in love, you loved Tenten although you kept it secret. I hope you are happy for Hinata and me, mostly for Hinata. You are her cousin anyway. I understand why you would keep it a secret. I have been dating Hinata for two years now and Hiashi is finally tolerating me. I don't feel a killing intent aimed at me anymore, or see his hand itch towards his sword that always seems too close near his hand. I know I am lucky to have Hinata in my life and I have you to thank for it, in some weird way. We'll make this word a better place, you gave your life during the war and I am gonna try everything in my might to make sure it counts for something.

I am still deep in thought when I hear the sweetest voice in the world.

"Although you haven't met her or knew she existed, we tell her everything about her father, you Neji-nii-san. " I can hear trying to keep her tears inside, because she knows she has trouble making herself audible when she is crying.

"She looks a lot like you, she has your eyes. Tenten makes sure your daughter does not forget who her father was and how courageous you were. She is smart and she has a big heart like you, Tenten says that she has you little quirks. Like talking like an adult. And when she grows up she wants to be a kunoichi as brave as her father was. I am sure Tenten told you about this already. I have already told Tsunade sama, that I want to be her group leader when the time has come. I will train her to the best of my extent, I'll keep that promise. That's our nindo."

I see tears falling on the ground, I lower myself next to Hinata and pull her in to a hug. I feel her sobbing on my shoulder, I don't know if she cries for Neji or for his daughter.

"Neji knows, you will keep your promise, Hina-chan. He has believed in you since you started training with him. And I am sure he keeps an eye on Tenten and Hizana_(slightly named after Neji's dad Hizashi_). He loved Tenten and he would have loved Hizana, my sweet Hinata. Tenten said to me that she is happy that you are helping her out as much as you can and that Hizana is crazy about you." I kiss her on the for head and pull her up and give her another long hug, we hold the hug for about five minutes, but it could have been longer.

"Come on, let's get something to eat! Are you in the mood for Ramen? I know I am." I give her a big flashy grin, she told me she can't resist them, I am happy to abuse this little fact.

"The world would probably break in two when you are not in the mood for Ramen", she said while she nudged me.

"That is not a no, let's go!". We walk of the cemetery and I pull Hinata close to me, she still blushes when I do that. It still looks so cute on her. Before I can sneakily yank her in to an alley to kiss all that cuteness, Shizune appears. 'Damn it!'

"Ohayo Naruto, Hinata."

"Ohayo Shizune-san," Hinata and me say.

"You are needed at the Hokage tower, she has an B-rank mission for you. "

Before we have time to react, she disappears again.

"Nani? A mission? FINALLY! Don't get me wrong, I am happy that there is peace between villages, but those D and C mission are kind of boring and A and B mission are becoming more rare with every passing day," I say with a big eager smile.

"What about the Ramen?", Hinata asks.

"Food can wait!", I say determined.

"Let's go then, before the world breaks in two pieces," Hinata says. I wanted to say something in return, but I change my mind when I see her eyes. She is as excited as I am.

**The New World**

" Oy Law, this alliance thing… was fun. If you ever have a good plan again give me a call on the denden-mushi", I say with a big smile.

Law lets out a sigh."Mugiwara-ya, this alliance is not over, we need to separate and when it is time we will meet again".

"I am not that good in telling the time, be sure to tell me when it is time." I reply totally oblivious to the meaning.

Law lets out another sigh, counts to ten and drops the subject. 'Not responding to some of the things Strawhat Luffy says is crucial when working with him.

"Till we meet again, Mugiwara-ya.

The strawhat crew wish goodbye to the Heart pirates. They watch them disappear in what seems the end of the world.

"Luffy, where are we going to now?" Chopper asks with anticipation.

"I don't know,"I react, "Nami, which way do we go from here?"

"Well… there are two needles who are as unmoving as can be. We could take an easy route for one, since we can use a break." She continues in a lower voice. "The other needle is spinning out of controle, it looks like that island is really heavy business." Nami says with a pleading voice.

Unfortunately for Nami, I am completely oblivious to her pleading voice.

"Spinning out of controle, huh… Oy Zoro, Sanji doesn't that just sound like lots and lots of fun?

Zoro wakes up, yes he has fallen asleep already. "Dangerous huh? Probably a swordsman I can slice down. Sanji looks up. "Dangerous… that usually means people in danger, what means women waiting for me to come to their rescue.

I smile at two guys, I look at the rest of my Nakama. 'They have gotten so strong, I am lucky to have such good friends.

"Franky! Nami!", I yell. "Set course for the dangerous Island! Sanji I am hungry, what's for breakfast?"

Another place in the New World

'That Strawhat brat', Blackbeard said, looking at the paper. 'He and Trafalgar Law actually managed to take down Kaidou the beast and Doflamingo.' He had to laugh out loud at that. 'He has managed to take out multiple Shichibukai and a Yonkou. But not only that he has pissed off Big mam and the world government. I knew he had guts but his is almost beyond anyone and he is still breathing.' Blackbeard thought about the Straw hat captain, he had met him briefly once. Even then he made an impression. Blackbeard thought process was disturbed when a nameless crewmember began to talk to him.

"uhhm, Captain, we are nearing the unknown fog."

"Good, good. I have a good feeling about this. Keep the ship steady as you enter the fog and your eyes open at all times. Return to your post."

"uhm… Captain…" Blackbeard was getting annoyed by this little man. The crewmember continued, "The men have some doubts on entering the fog. No one has returned from these waters. We don't know for sure if One Piece will be there. It could be further in the New World. No need to take… unnecessary risks."

The crewmember was suddenly surrounded by darkness and before he had time to react, he was sucked in.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!", Blackbeard yelled. "All of the yonkou have already been through the New World, One Piece has not been found. If there is even a slight chance that the treasures are in those unknown waters", pointing at the fog," we will go there and investigate. IF ANYONE STILL HAS DOUBTS, SPEAK UP NOW! I will _happily _take away any uncertainties, you might have."

Dead silence followed all over the ship, and the four denden-mushi that were connected to four ships of his fleet.

"Good, good. NOW into the Fog!".


	2. Chapter 1

A few warnings:  
- Important to know, this may contain spoilers for people who are not up-to-date with the manga and anime. I don't know what is going to happen, this is just my take on it.  
- English is not my first language. (first language is Dutch! whoot whoot!)  
- Not a quick writer, I work fulltime at the moment and a new part time education that I do at home, so I have to focus on that first before I write. I mostly write on weekends and during breaks at work.  
- I Don't own Naruto or One piece, they belong to Kishimoto and Oda. (if I did own them, Asuma, Jiraiya and Ace would still be alive, also Jimbei would already have joined, cause he is awesome!).  
- The story is set two years after the war in Naruto and after defeating Kaidou in One Piece. Some characters may seem different, that's because I have trouble to really nail them down. That is also a reason why I did a time skip.****

Chapter one****

Thousand sunny

"Yosh," I say as I walk out of the kitchen, "Thanks for breakfast, Sanji. Nami! Where are we?"

"Would be nice to know Luffy, but I don't have a single point of reference in this fog". Nami looks down on the eternal log pose, to see if anything has changed. She sees the change, and becomes paler and paler by the second.

"Nami? Are you okay?" Usopp asks . "Oy, Chopper , can you take a look at Nami?"

"Hai, I am on my way"

"No, I am fine", Nami says. "However we are not fine, according to the compass there are dangerous islands in all three directions. But that cannot be true, the only way for that to happen is when … we are already in the Area." Nami's voice wavered, her eyes were anxious. "There shouldn't be an island big enough in the new world or grand line for that matter", she continued.

"Robin!", I yelled, "What is Nami talking about? She is becoming quite scared, why?"

"Well", Robin said in her always-calm-voice. "the only places where land can be big enough to even be considered a continent or main land is in West, North, South and East Blue. Myths say this is because Sea Kings used to move from the one Calm Belt to the other Calm Belt through the Grand Line and New world smashing up land as they went. However this is questioned, a more logical reason is because of the rough seas in the Grand Line and the New world. The seas would be eroding the growing islands. On the other hand this may also be caused by the magnetic fields of the islands." Almost the entire straw hat crew is nodding their heads in understanding, I am not one of them.

"You are as beautiful as you are smart, Robin-Swaaan", Sanji almost sings.

Suddenly the entire crew falls over and hits their backs against the wall on deck.

"What the hell was that?", Zorro grumbles.

"Yeah, that sure wasn't SUPER! Ow!", Franky says ending in one of his favorite poses.

"More importantly, why are we speeding up? I thought there was no wind anymore." Usopp says

"There was no wind," Brook agrees. "I haven't felt the wind on my skin for quite a time now… Since I don't have a skin because I am a skeleton. Yohoho."

Nami looks down the side of the ship, eyes widening at the realization.

"We are being guided by a current.", Nami announces. "Usopp, Zoro, Brook, Sanji hoist the sails. Franky try to steer us out of this current! Luffy try to see through this fog. Stretch your neck, eyes, whatever, try to get a visual of anything ahead of us."

"Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!"

Frank is trying to turn the wheel with all his might, it doesn't turn an inch.  
"I can't turn the wheel, with all my superness. " Franky says.

I spin my legs around the banister next to Nami.  
"Gomu Gomu no Telescope!"

My head stretches beyond the bow of my ship. After about 600 feet it suddenly gets darker and I hit my head against something hard. Are those spikes, I just hit between?

"Ow, damn it!" I yell. I feel my legs spinning loose from the bannisters. "What?!"

"No Luffy!" Nami says as she sees his legs are coming loose. "Chopper get Luffy's legs before it is too late. We won't be able to find him if he goes overboard in this thick fog."

"Luffy!" Chopper yells when he grabs hold of Luffy's legs.

"Thank you Chopper", I say when my head snaps back. What did I need to warn them about… think think… Got it.

"Nami thereare spikes straight ahead, not 600 feet away." Next to us I hear Robin starting an attack of hers.

"Mille Fleurs, Giganto Mano! A Giant hand sprouts from the starboard hull, it goes underwater to try and turn the ship right. "It doesn't work, The ship won't budge." Robin says.

"What do we do? What can we do? This is the end!" Cry Chopper and Usopp.

"We can't turn the ship or stop it." Nami sums up. "Luffy, how high were those peaks?"

"Nami what are you thinking? " Usopp asks somewhat scared.

"If we can make it, Coup de Burste over the spikes."

"what if there is land, behind the spikes?" Sanji says.

"It is our only hope!"

"Yosh", I interject. "Coup de Burste it is!".

"Hai captain, but I need some time to prepare the ship." Franky replies.

"Okay, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji and Brook! Go help Franky! Robin, Nami and Zoro try anything to slow the ship. I'll try again and look forward. Everyone go now!", I command.

"Hai!" They all shout in what sounds as one single voice.  
"Mille fleurs, Giganto Mano!"  
"Milky road, Wall!"  
"Santoryu, Great dragon twister!"

A giant pair of arms are formed on both sides of the ship as they try to swim against the current, slowing the ships movement. A giant tornado in front of the ship helps to cause resistance, slowing the ship even more. The ship is now facing an enormous wall of clouds making the ship stop entirely.

"Gomu gomu no Telescope!"

Luffy's head disappears in through the cloud wall, he aimed higher now! After about 100 feet, Luffy sees the spikes and snaps back to the ship.

"Franky, we are about a 100 feet away from the spikes."  
"Super! We should make that easily. We are SUPER ready now! Ow  
Coup de BURSTE!"

And they went through the air.

**Konoha**

"Ohayo, Tsunade-baa-chan!"

"Naruto", Tsunade said with a tired voice, "It is about time you learn to address me properly. Even as a 2nd generation legendary Sannin you have to honor rank. "I have told you this a million times."

"Gomen," Naruto said while putting his hand in his neck." But old habits die hard."  
Naruto looks around the room and sees other ninjas for a mission. Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba and Lee. Naruto gives them all a nod as to say 'hi, what's up'. He receives several nods back.

"Anyways… " Tsunade continued. "I have summoned all of you here because you were asked by the Raikage to help with the security of the Chuunin Exams. They are at the moment shorthanded on high level shinobi and have requested you to help them."

"Shorthanded? " Shikamaru asks. "The secret cloud should have more than enough shinobi for the chuunin exams. I helped them organize the security. What has changed?"

"They have had some recent problems along the coast with pirates disturbing peace and harassing the civilians of the Lightning country. Even the Hidden mist has trouble along their coasts. So they can't spare any of their shinobi. A hidden cloud ninja will be arriving here to escort you to the hidden lightning. The ambassador of the Hidden Sand will join your group and travel along with you because she will have to be there for the Chuunin exams anyway."

"And I have to be there for Chuunin as well?", asks Shikamaru. But then something sinks in. "Wait!, Hidden Sand, She and Chuunin? Damn it!"

_Knock, Knock._ "Come in!" Tsunade commanded. And in come Killer Bee and Temari.

"Of course, it had to be that troublesome woman," Shikamaru says under his breath, but not yet quiet enough.

"Please! As if I look forward to work again with the laziest shinobi of all, You!" Temari snapped.

"At leat you call me shinobi, I only said woman." Shikamaru shot back.

"Why YOU!" Temari grabbed her fan and sprang towards Shikamaru with a killing intent. Only to be stopped just in time by Killer Bee. Who grabbed her with one of the Eight Tails' tails.

With a Booming voice, Tsunade intervened. "NARA Shikamaru, I don't know either why she called you a ninja, since you are not acting like one. To insult an ambassador of a village is not an honorable or ninja-like thing to do. SARUBAKU Temari, to let someong provoke that easily is also not a good quality to have as a ninja. I want you bot to apologize to each other and to the rest of the group here for making them feel uncomfortable.

"Gomenasai", they both said.

"Okay.. moving on,"Tsunade continued. "You will not be needed there only for security but you will also be there for another purpose. The Genin who make it to the finals will have about a month time to train extra for the finals. Just as you had. You will be there for the ones who make it through to train and prepare them for their chuunin exams. Any question?

"How many teams from the Leaf are going to try for Chuunin? Sasuke asked.

"It is not certain but we estimate about 5 teams. You are to leave tomorrow morning and over there you will receive more information, but maybe Shikamaru and Temari can fill you in about some of the details on your way there. Good luck and dismissed."

They walked out of the room, in the hallway Naruto walked to Killer Bee.

"Yo Killer Bee! You are our guide to Lightning country? Could the Raikage really spare you?" asked Naruto.

_"Yes! When I heard about a mission guiding Naruto.  
I just had to go, YO!"_ Killer Bee rapped.

Naruto smiled and saw Hinata looking a little uncomfortable, he remembered why.  
_"Sorry, I want you to officially meet Hinata, my girlfriend.  
She is mine till the very end! Ya know!"_ Naruto rapped.

While Hinata didn't know if she should feel more embarrassed. Everyone else apart from Killer Bee and Naruto were looking with open mouths and sweat drops down their faces as they realized something. They had to travel with these 'rappers'.

"Nice to meet you officially, I have heard a lot about you, Bee-san.

_"So nice, good manners and beautiful too!  
How come Naruto has a girl like you?!"_

"This is going to be really troublesome…" Shikamaru said. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

The group split up to go pack, train or in Naruto's case eat at Ichiraku's with Hinata.

"Ohayo Teuchi!"

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!" Teuchi turned and saw Hinata with Naruto. "You brought Hinata!"

"Ohayo Teuchi-san, How are you? " Hinata asked.

"Things with me are always good when good people come to my place and eat my food. Two miso ramen coming right up for you. " Teuchi said happily.

After they were done eating they left and promised to come here tomorrow before going on their long mission.

Naruto looked back at the restaurant and looked forward again a little sad.  
"I'll miss the Ramen." Naruto said. Hinata took a sideway glance at her boyfriend and smiled. She knew just by looking Teuchi, Ayame and Naruto talk that he also comes there for the company, and he'll probably miss them too.

"I have to go home and start packing." Hinata said. She gave Naruto a kiss and tried to turn away but was stopped by Naruto who hold her arm.

"Wait… Hinata-chan." Hinata saw Naruto becoming shy. "Have you thought about my idea, offer?

Hinata became flustered when she realized what he meant. Living together. Waking up every day next to Naruto and start everyday with that smile of his. That is what she wanted, she just didn't want to talk to her dad about finding a place with Naruto and the conversation it starts. On the other hand… The last thing she'll see every night is Naruto and the first thing she sees in the morning. One awkward conversation is probably worth it, she smiled at the thought.

"Naruto-kun I have and after we come back from the mission we will find a place for us to live. Since your kitchen is too small for my taste." She smiled. "Maybe we can share a room in the Hidden Cloud? I love you and I want to be with you and start our lives together."

I cupped his face in my hands. "I love you with all of heart Naruto, always have and I always will. Hinata felt Naruto's arm surround her and pulling her close. Our foreheads touching, our mouths coming so close that she felt his breath on her lips. Naruto looked into her eyes, "Not as much as I'll love you." Naruto whispered. Their lips touched, Naruto wanting more as he always did when they kissed. He pulled her tighter against her, his hands going through her hair. People who saw them kiss, whispered, smirked or just made rude comments to get to his room please. This happened before. Although she heard everything what the people said, Hinata had trouble stopping him, wanting more as well. She broke loose,"Naruto! Wait, we are outside and I have to go anyway. I'll see you tonight." She turned around fast and walked away, she looked back and produced a wink for him. That will keep him happy until I arrive. She also thought that it might come in handy, if she already brought some stuff with her. She couldn't wait!


	3. Chapter 2

A few warnings:  
- Important to know, this may contain spoilers for people who are not up-to-date with the manga and anime. I don't know what is going to happen, this is just my take on it.  
- English is not my first language. (first language is Dutch!)  
- Not a quick writer, I work fulltime at the moment and when I am free from work I have some independent studies I have on.I mostly write on weekends and during breaks at work.  
- I Don't own Naruto or One piece, they belong to Kishimoto and Oda. (if I did own them, Asuma, Jiraiya and Ace would still be alive, also Jimbei would already have joined, cause he is awesome!).  
- The story is set two years after the war in Naruto and after defeating Kaidou in One Piece. Some characters may seem different, that's because I have trouble to really nail them down. That is also a reason why I did a time skip.**  
**  
I want to thank everyone who has favourited and is following me. I got happy every time a new person decided they wanted to follow me. So again thank you.

**Chapter 2**

**A lake near the coast of Thunder country**

A fisherman is contently watching his fishing pole, sitting laid back in his chair enjoying the sunny weather. He is very happy about his catch so far, ten fish in less than an hour. Although the reason he is happy is partly to blame on his amazing fishing skills and more about the sake bottles he was able to sneak past his all-knowing and unfortunately all-seeing wife. He couldn't help smirking about this little fact. He leans back, looks up to the sky and takes another sip of sake.

He is still looking up when he sees a giant thing made of planks flying over his head. "What the..? He shoots up and tries to get a better look, he sees the bottom of something. If he didn't know better he would say that it is a ship. A ship with wings on both sides… He shakes his head, blinks his eyes again. "It is probably the sake making me see this." He slaps himself on the cheek, rubs in his eyes and takes another good look. The ship is now nearing the lake and… landing for lack of a better word. "Ships don't 'land'… It can't be." The ship crashes in the lake causing a huge wave, splashing water in almost every direction. The fisherman's mouth falls open, he looks again at the ship in the middle of the lake. He takes one look of his sake next to his seat, picks it up and turns it upside down, spilling all the left over sake. "No more drinking for me, it isn't a ship, the thing causing the huge crash is probably just some shinobi fighting. Yeah that's it. Ships can't fly, they have no wings, me and my strange ideas, no wonder the old lady doesn't like it when I drink." He begins to chuckle. "It is time to go home." He turns to pick up his fishing gear, when he suddenly hears someone shouting.

"OY WAIT!" He hears someone shouting.

'That can't be meant for me, it probably those shino…', he thought.  
"OLD MAN?!" The same voice shouts.

… 'I am not old enough to be called old man, I mean today's 60 is what used to be 40. Thus it is not meant for me…'

"OLD FISHERMAN! WAIT!"

'It was meant for him, damn it.' He turns around and faces the facts. It is a ship that flew through the sky, the wings on the side are gone though. When he looks closer, he sees the mark drawn on the sail. He looks at it three times before it actually sinks in. "A Jolly Roger? With a straw hat? What the…?" He sees the ship approaching, 'Pirates?!' He needs to escape, this cannot end well. He turns in fear and starts running, he keeps on running. Until someone catches up. He looks to his left side and sees the head with the straw hat. The head starts talking: "I told you to wait, so wait."

This is freaking him out, he tries to pull all of the strength in his legs and runs faster. He hears another voice coming from his right: "Yohohoho, he told you to wait and you run even faster." He looks to his right, and sees a… ghost? This is too much for the fisherman, he turns white and faints in mid run.

"Baka, you two scared him!" the fisherman hears those last words before everything around him slowly fades to black.

A few moments before with the Straw hats, above lightning country.

"Since we dodged those spikes, we don't die now with holes in our bodies", Nami says logically. Brook, Chopper, Luffy and Usoppe nodding their heads agreeing with her. "We don't have spikes to worry about, only the hard ground which we are plummeting towards at the moment", Robin comments nonchalantly.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Usoppe reacts until it sinks in… "WHAT! Why are you so casual about that, we can die here!"

Don't worry Usoppe, I'll cure you again!" Chopper says reassuringly.

Usoppe face palms and starts stating the obvious. "If I crash and die, you can also crash and die, we are on the same ship."

"Nani? Nooo." Chopper's voice dripping from the fright.

"Wait!" Luffy says "Isn't there a huge lake there?"

Nami grabs the binoculars and looks in the same direction. "We won't fully make it though, we need some more boost. Franky? Can you give the ship an extra boost? "

"No, we are out of cola, Not SUPER!"

"Navigator-san?" Robin says "We just need to have some more air time right?"

"Hai."

"Consider it done, Mille fleur: Giganto Mano!" Two huge hands appear on the sides of the ship, creating wings causing the ship to slowly float down, nearing the lake. The ship crashed with an enormous splash.

"Is everyone okay?" Sanji asks. He receives several "Hai" from the crew. "Good, now that that's settled… Where the hell are we?"

"Let's go towards that shore, we can ask that old man over there." Luffy said pointing towards the shore. They turn to see who he is talking about.

"Good idea", Nami says "who is going to ask though? Most of us are kind of… scary", looking at the some of the members. A Skeleton, a reindeer that looks like a raccoon, a rubber man with a straw and a grumpy swordman and don't forget the cyborg. "Robin, Sanji, I think you should…" Nami gets interrupted by Luffy's shouting.  
"OY WAIT! OLD MAN!"

"He is packing up his fishing gear", Chopper says.

"OY OLD FISHERMAN! WAIT", Luffy tries again.

The fisherman turns and looks quite shocked. He turns away and starts running. "He is running away, stop him!" Usoppe yells.

"Gomu gomu no Telescope" Luffy shouts  
"Dorororororororo, Bone bone bone bone bone BANG." Brooks chants

Luffy's head shoots towards the fisherman, whereas brooks soul shoots out of his body. "BOOM!" Brooks' soul says. 'Luffy' catches up with the fisherman.

"I told you to wait, so wait." Luffy's head shoots back to the rest of his body. However the fisherman looks even more freaked out and increases his speed.

"Yohohohoho, he told you to wait and you start running faster." The fisherman takes one look at where the voice came from. As soon as his eyes set on brooks' soul, his eyes become as big as saucers and then he passes out.

"Baka, you two scared him". Nami says as she gives Luffy and Brooks both a punch to the head.  
"Sumimasen" Luffy and Brooks say.  
"Now, who is going to help us figuring out where we are. Chopper, see if you can make the poor fisherman more comfortable while he is passed out. "

Chopper moves forward and begins helping the man. He looks like he is in his mid-fifties. His black hair is starting to go gray. He quickly checks his pulse, to see if there are any regularities. 'Luffy and Brooks sure know how to scare someone. I know I was frightened when I first met Luffy'. The fisherman has several wrinkles in his face, but most seem like those kind of wrinkles you get from laughing too much. Chopper takes a look at his clothes, 'I don't think I need to cut anything up. I'll just give him an ice pack for the bump on his head when that met with the ground.'

After about ten minutes the fisherman starts to wake up, he sees he is being treated by someone. He looks kind of fuzzy, he needs to try shaving for sure. His eyesight clears up. "Thank you for treating me, I must had too much Sake or perhaps a wrong batch", the fisherman says.

"No problem, sir, I am happy to help", Chopper says.

The fisherman takes one look at Chopper. 'Antlers?! Blue nose?! "Gyaaa, What are you?!"

He looks around quickly and sees more strange people. 'A skeleton, a Robot?!' He tries to move backward.

"Don't run away again, we just want to ask some questions", Sanji says.

"Ask whatever you want, but please don't kill me". Luffy turns his head and starts frowning." Why would we want to kill you?"

The fisherman blinks his eyes and hesitantly starts guessing. "uh… Because you want …money?"

"Yeah we want money and treasure, but we are not going to kill you for it." Nami says. "But never mind that, Who are you? Where are we? How far away is the open sea?

The fisherman looks at the pirates and decides they really have no idea where they are. 'Don't they have a thing like maps?'. "My name is Jihiro. You are in Lighting Country, of the Elemental Nations. There is a sea here about 2 miles in that direction" points towards the mentioned directions" but that one has some strong currents you don't want to be caught in."

"Is this a big island?" Robin asks.

Jihiro frowns at the question, he feels kind of insulted, his country an island. "A big island? You can say that again. It is as big as an island can be. We don't get a lot of people from outside. Lightning country is big, but there are bigger counties, such as fire. Water country on the other hand that is a big Island. We are a continent, compared to that. But who are you? Where are you people from?"

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and we are pirates" Luffy says with a big grin on his face.

"Pirates?! So you are bad people." Jihiro summarizes still frowning.

"Bad people? Pirates are pirates, good people become good pirates and bad people become bad pirates." Luffy retorts.

Zoro, Nami face palms as they hear this. "Luffy this is not really true." Nami turns to Jihiro. "But we don't hurt people who don't hurt us. Mostly we are found in the middle of conflicts because of his" points towards Luffy "impulsive and reckless behavior. I am Nami by the way".

"The guy with the swords is Zoro, The one smoking is Sanji, The one who treated you is Chopper, the other woman is Robin, The guy with the goggles is Usoppe, The cyborg is called Franky and finally the skeleton is called Brooks".

Jihiro nods to everyone in the group in acknowledgement.

"Can we help you get to your home? Because we caused you to faint a couple minutes earlier. I want to check your vitals out some more." Chopper says.

"I am fine, really." Jihiro says.

"That may be true, but I want to know certain, I am a doctor you know."  
"Fine", Jihiro says. "But you first need to let me in my own house so I can prepare her for your arrival. She can get pretty defensive when people she doesn't know get in to the house."

"Alright, lead the way!"

**At the gates of Konoha.  
**  
"Come on, Sasuke-teme, admit it. I am a better shinobi than you." Naruto declares proudly.

"hm.. so it was you who defeated Obito while he was in Juubi-mode. Oh no, I was there too." Sasuke shot back.

"Weren't we all there? I mean… It was the fourth SHINOBI war. All shinobi who could fight were there." Kiba said.

"And without the training I gave you before the war started,  
you and Kurama wouldn't have standed a chance and parted." Killer Bee rapped.

"I just wish you would drop this conversation topic", Sakura says, "you will never be able to agree on this anyway."

"Actually," Lee interjects, "they do. Whoever is announced as the Rokudaime Hokage, is the winner."

"Which will be me!" Naruto states.  
"Which will be me, Hn" Sasuke states.  
"No me!" "No ME!". Naruto and Sasuke continue to glare at each other.

After the war Sasuke and Naruto kind of reconciled, Sasuke did some time to pay of his dues. He had to if he wanted to become Hokage. Of course him wanting to be Hokage still didn't sit well with Naruto. It was his ambition first. So their rivalry still continues and is even worse than ever.

"Ohayo everyone, sorry we are late." Temari says when she appears.

"Apparently, women need forever to prepare themselves for a mission that takes a couple of weeks. Troubles… Ow." Shikamaru looks at the people who punched him. Damn Sakura.

"That was a warning punch, I didn't even try to hurt you. Watch what you say next time you talk about women, you lazy ninja." Sakura yelled.

Hinata smiled and giggled at the antics of the group ninja, but now it is time to get going. "Ready to go everyone?"

"Hai" and they walked through the gates.

Tsunade looked at them from a distance. 'It is odd to think that those ninja together have the power to destroy cities and they can still act like there isn't a care in the world.' "To be young again", Tsunade whispered.

The group decided on simply walking towards Lightning Country, they aren't in a hurry so they can just walk leisurely. After about an hour or so there was some talking here and there, except from Shikamaru and Temari who were arguing, again.

Naruto is walking with Lee and Kiba, overhearing the argument getting out of hand between Shikamaru and Temari.

"Why don't you quit with being the hidden Sand Ambasador? That way you don't have to work with a 'lazy' ninja. Saves you some trouble, but it would spare even more effort on my part.

Temari was kind of taken aback from Shikamaru comment. She actually wants this job, so she can argue with him. She was hoping he would ask her on a date at some point. But he still haven't, damn that laziness of him.  
"FINE maybe I would." Standing in front of Shikamaru, looking him in the eye.

Now it as Shikamaru's turn to look shocked Temari is standing quite close, she smells real nice too. He actually enjoys the fact that Temari challenges him, it keeps him more on edge. Although fighting those unwanted romantic inklings he has been feeling for who knows how long is really troublesome. But she is kind of worth it. His face quickly turns in his normal expression, bored.  
"Can't wait."

They both take a few seconds to glare at each other more before they turn their heads in the opposite direction but still continue to walk beside each other.

Everyone sweat is dropping after hearing the ambassadors of their villages reacting that way. 'They are the ones who represent our village? How do we look from the perspective of other villages?'

"Jeez, I wish they just get it over with and go jump each other, the sexual tension between them is getting annoying. " Kiba says.

Lee and Naruto smirk and nod their heads. Naruto looks forwards and his eyes immediately gravitate towards Hinata who is talking to Sakura and Sasuke. He can't help but look slightly down at her well-shaped butt. He quickly looks up, knowing she knows when he is checking her out. Not that she would be mad for doing it, but it makes her blush if he does it in front of other people. Just like when he asked her to go on a date with him, although there were more people around at that time.

- Flashback -

Uchiha Madara drew his last breath. There were a couple of second of complete and utter silence across the enormous battleground. Then a massive wave of celebrations, cheers came, along with the cries and moans of people morning or injured. Naruto returned to his self, losing the connection with Kurama. He was brought down to one knee, probably because his own chakra reserves are low. That is when he remembered. 'Hinata, where is she?' He quickly jerks his head around and stands up. He looks toward the place where he last felt here presence. He tries to run toward her, but is stopped multiple times by people wanting to congratulate him, thank him. Normally he would be ecstatic with all of the attention, but now he only wants to give his attention to one person. She has waited long enough, anyway. After she saved him from Pein, nearly killing herself in the process, he hasn't exactly had the time to really talk about it. Nor has he allowed himself to think about it, too distracting. Wait for all of it to be over and then go to her. Now again she saved him, when he was about to give up. 'She even hit me' Naruto thought, touching his cheek with his hand that endured the slap.

Hinata was standing on the battlefield, along with Sakura and Ino.

"Hinata? Can we talk?" Naruto asks tentatively.

"Sure, N-Naruto-kun." What does he want to ask? Is he mad at me for hitting him? He will never like me now. Hinata thought glumly. Naruto saw Hinata getting sad and decided to just jump right in.

"Hinata, I want to thank you for everything." Hinata starts looking up, facing his eyes, his beautiful, always confident eyes. "If it weren't for you, I don't know how it would have ended and I don't want to think about it. But you played a huge role in this war." Naruto says.

"H-Hai Naruto-kun, but… I think e-everyone played a huge role in this war." Hinata retorts.

"Hai, Hai, I know… what I mean to say is that… You played a huge role in this war to me, Hinata-chan. You saved me three times? Or was it four? Anyway I wanted to thank you."

"Y-You don't have to th…" Hinata couldn't say anything anymore because of the sudden embrace her blond loved one was giving her. She had to remember how to breath… 'Out and in? No the other way around. Naruto-kun is hugging me, he called me Hinata-chan. He doesn't hate me'. Unfortunately to her disappointment he stopped hugging her but still held on to her, he kept holding her hands.  
Hinata blushed at realizing he was holding her hands, and he wasn't about to let go as she would notice soon enough.

"Hinata-chan, I am ready to talk to you about everything. No distractions, no Sasuke getting hunted, no training and no war. I have been very selfish, y'know. I want to make up for everything. I owe you my very life, so how about we start with a couple of dates first?" Naruto said grinning. Hinata nodded and turned more red, but couldn't help smiling back at his contagious grin.

"But… " Naruto began. 'Oh no, did I do something wrong already? I only smiled back and nodded my head.' Hinata anxiously asked herself.

" before we actually get to go on a date, I want to give you this because I can't hold it of any longer."

He leaned forward, releasing one of her hands to turn up her chin while tugging on the other hand. She leaned forward as well, not that she had the choice, not that she would have had any other way if she had a choice. She felt Naruto's hot breath against her lips, Naruto then brushed his lips against hers and planted a kiss on her lips. They could have stood there for decades when in reality they only kissed for just a few seconds. Naruto pulls away, touches Hinata's forehead with his forehead and searches for an approval in her gorgeous light violet eyes. She starts to develop a beautiful smile with those delicious full lips of hers.

"Scratch that, we are going on a lot of dates, I can't wait to this more. Matter of fact, the next couple of months you are going on a date with me, every night." Naruto says with a mischievous smirk along his lips.

"Ano… N-Naruto-kun, it is probably going to take quite a while before we can go on an actually date, so… maybe… we…" Hinata starts, not finishing because her nerves get the better of her.

Thankfully, Naruto gets what she wants. And again pulls her closer to his torso. Tilts her head and gazes lovingly in her eyes. Only to see his gazes answered by an equal amount of love from pleading eyes. He starts kissing her again, his lips on her lips, but when he wants to disengage again, he is stopped as Hinata's arms are around his neck pulling his body even closer to hers and continuing the kiss a few moments longer. They are disturbed by someone around them coughing.

"My my, It is about freaking time." Kiba says with a big grin on his face.

"I couldn't agree more, even though it is probably going to troublesome somehow." Shikamaru comments.

- End flashback -

'It is, hopefully, just a matter of time when he can say those same words to Shikamaru.' Naruto thinks staring at the couple in front of him. They stopped ignoring each other and started bickering about some of the details of the Chuunin Exams. Only a couple of days before they arrive at the Hidden Cloud, the time couldn't pass by any faster.


End file.
